Birthday Magic
by Gorilla Rollins-101
Summary: Lily is convinced for a night out on her birthday after she catches her boyfriend cheating on her the other night. What happens when Roman, Seth, and Dean decide to give her the night of passion and fun, to forget the trouble of everything else as anything can happen, including mind blowing orgasms? ONE SHOT! For Lilygirl95 as requested


**T****oday is Lilygirl95 birthday. This one shot is for her so I hope you enjoy it, sweetie.**

**Warnings: Sexual Content, NC-17**

**Also, some fluff in the story as well so be prepared to throw up a rainbow everyone!**

**LOL JK *Don't pay attention to my sarcasm and don't take it so seriously.* All jokes aside, happy birthday, sweetie and I hope you like it**

Lily was getting rid of the last of Michael's things out of her apartment. She had caught her boyfriend, Michael having sex with one of his coworkers in THEIR bed and in their apartment when she came home from work late in the evening.

Her boss let her go early and then she was on her way home from work

Michael has tried to explain over and over again that it didn't mean anything and that she meant nothing but Lily didn't want to hear any of it. She wanted him out of the house and out of her life. The most fucked up thing about it was that tomorrow was her birthday and she wanted to spend it with him

So much for that anyway, seeing as how he would have forgotten her birthday yet again.

She should have listened to her female instincts telling her that he was being a little too sneaky for his own good. She knew it was only a matter of time until she found out that he had been cheating on her for almost a month. She felt so depressed that she decided to just sit at home, eating some Ben and Jerry Ice Cream while watching some Lifetime movies, her tears falling down her eyes in anger, but mostly sobbing and crying throughout the night.

**NEXT DAY**

Lily was droning another day at work as she was filing out rest of the files. Lily was a receptionist at the Children's Hospital. She loved her job but the hours would really make her sleepy when there was nothing to do for most of the time.

She was on her lunch break, sipping her ice coffee until she had gotten a phone call from her friend Reesie.

"Hey there, Reese" She answered, still some sadness in her voice.

"Hey there sweetheart. I'm sorry about what happened between you and Michael." Reesie shook her head, disgusted with Michael and how he broke her heart.

"It's not a big deal. I just.." Lily couldn't even finish her thought process at what she wanted to say. She tried very hard not to cry. She has been crying all night and was surprised that she even had an ounce of energy to go to work. But bills needed to be paid. She couldn't skip out on her job just because Michael wanted to stick his dick in every girls pussy, especially if it was one of his co-workers. Sad thing was, Lily actually liked one of his co-workers too.

"Listen. I know you're still going through a breakup and all but fuck him. How about we go out tonight? There's this special club downtown and I think we should go, take your mind off things." Reesie smiled.

Lily honestly didn't feel like going but she did need something to take her mind off of last night. There's no sense in trying right? After all, Reesie wasn't the type to go out at all but she could tell Lily was being a good friend to her.

"Ok. I can slip something on and get ready for tonight. No harm no foul right?" Lily smiled through the phone.

"Exactly. Be ready by say..7:30 alright?" She giggled.

"Ok then. Talk to you later." Lily hung up, finishing the rest of her ice coffee before she had to get back to work. She had no idea where Reesie would be taking her at this time, but anything would be better than sitting at home, eating up all her ice cream and watching the same damn teen Mom episode over and over again.

* * *

Later that evening, Lily had finished her shower not too long ago and then she slipped on her silk blue bra and white silk lace panties as she also slipped on Dark Blue Swing Flower Sequin Dress, and her silver glitter 6 inch heels. Then she brushed her brown hair back and then added some light pink makeup with light pink lipstick and a cupcake necklace with pearl earrings. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed a little. She thought she looked good and so she decided to go with it, also making sure her nails of blue and silver looked pretty.

She saw a text message from Reesie, saying that she was outside in front of the apartment. She turned out the lights and then grabbed her purse and headed downstairs to meet with her.

Reesie was dressed in a pair of white skinny jeans and low pump red heels with a red blouse and her black wavy hair was down, with a red rose.

"Ok are you ready?" She asked, starting up the car. Lily put on her seat belt.

"Yeah sure. Let's get the night over with."

**...**

Lily and Reesie both had drinks as they danced with a few guys. Well in this case, Lily had more so a few glasses of white wine as she watched everyone dance in the nightclub. Reesie said she had to go to the restroom so Lily was by herself at the bar. She sipped more of the wine as she saw a guy pull up to sit next to her at the bar. He had long wavy black hair tied back, held by the elastic, wearing a short sleeve fitted red shirt and some black jeans and sneakers. He also had a Samoan Tribal tattoo, making him look even more mysterious then before. It wasn't long until she realized that two more of his friends joined them. One had two toned hair, wearing a A DAY TO REMEMBER band shirt and the other one was wearing a black fitted shirt with some blue jeans and boots, while wearing a leather jacket. The one with the Samoan Tribal Tattoo was looking at her and she blushed, smiling.

"Hello there." He said in that baritone voice.

"Um hey what's up?" She smiled, drawn to his eyes and his smile. Those grey eyes of his looked so beautiful.

"Nothing much. Just a -"

"Night out on your birthday?" He guessed. Lily was surprised.

"H-How did you-"

"Just a lucky guess. How old are you turning?" He chuckled.

"Well a lady can never reveal her age, sweetheart." She smirked, sipping the rest of her wine.

"My name is Roman." He offered his hand out to her as she shook it.

"My name is Lily." She smiled widely.

They only made some small talk and then she made some small talk with not only Roman, but the two guys names were Seth and Dean. She felt pretty comfortable and then she saw Reesie dancing with another guy, while winking at her.

_"Did she set this up?" _She thought to herself

"Well, sweetheart. Since this is your birthday and you are all alone..mind if I ask for a dance? It would be pretty weird for someone as gorgeous as you to be all down and sad for your birthday. At least, you shouldn't be feeling sad at all."

Lily shrugged and downed the rest of her wine glass as her and Roman went to go dancing. There was a couple fast songs and they were laughing, having fun in the crowded club. However, as the music started to slow down, they wrapped their arms around each other, Lily loved the way his arms were around her waist, stroking her lower back. She smiled to herself, loving the slow melody of the music.

"What do you say..I give you a special birthday present?" He whispered in her ear.

Lily bit her bottom pink lip, a little nervous but was filled with the anticipation for a special birthday surprise he had for her.

He took her hand as they went to the backroom of the night club, as Roman picked her up, with her legs wrapping around him as they continued to kiss, which quickly got heated.

The room was very nice. It had low purple florescent lighting and the bedroom was a queen size, pretty decent and it was clean. There were dark blue pillows with a black silk bed sheets all around. Roman laid her down and then he started to untie the back of her dress, sliding it all the way down, leaving only her heels and bra and panties, as he smirked, looking at her, the lust already filling his eyes.

"Do you trust me.." He whispered, his hands exploring her body.

"But I..I don't even know.." She moaned her answer as his lips went to her neck, licking on her sweet spot. She looked at him, nodding yes.

They both sat up, as Roman sat on the bed as Lily stood between his knees, his hands on her hips. He didn't speak as his fingers teased the waist band of her panties, then up her back to the clasps of her bra. The speed with which he managed to undo the two hooks was impressive, and she only just got her hands up in time to cover and hold the cups in place before it floated to the floor.

"Wow.." Roman whispered as he looked at how beautiful she was, wearing only the little scrape of lace. "I want to see everything."

"You're not the only one.." They heard a voice say.

Lily looked to see that Seth and Dean came into the room, looking at Lily and watching her, with admiration and she could see the bulge in their jeans, building up as they watched the scene, quiet yet still watching Roman and Lily as they were into the moment of awakening passion.

As Roman would passionately kiss Lily, swiping his tongue over her lips as she moaned, gasping for more, that's when Roman went further.

He gathered her breasts together in his large hands and you buried your face in her softness, inhaling her scent as they could hear Seth and Dean groaning.

Lily felt like she was high. All she could feel were the vibrations of his groans as they echoed through her. His mouth latched onto my nipples, first one then the other in quick succession. Nipping and teasing, then licking and sucking. All the while, Roman went up and his hands were sliding around the waist band of my panties and sliding them down over her plump creamy ass.

Smoothing around and gently pushing them down, and out of the way; until they reached her knees when they fell to join the unloved bra on the floor. Then, with his hands back on her hips, he gently moved her back on the bed, laying there as he was sitting there, slowly lifting his eyes to his face as he whispered in her ear.

"You know you're going to get fucked don't you? And fucked harder than ever. Consider this your special birthday treat from all of us. Except I'm going to go first and I want you to scream for me all night gorgeous.." He kissed her ear, nibbling it, sucking on her earlobe, making her shiver internally.

Words deserting her mind as she was speechless. She could only nod. The next recollection she had was her lying on the bed, the heels were gone, naked as the day she was born. Her hands behind her head, propping myself up, and watching Roman strip down. She could also see Dean and Seth stripping down as well, her lips were licking nervously for them. She wondered what Dean and Seth were like as well, but her attention was on Roman at the moment. She could hear the clang as his shoes hit the floor, and soon, all three of them stood at the foot of the bed. But even with them there, only Lily can still feel Roman's hands, as they slid up her thighs ahead until they begin to get to her prime center, and the way he pushed his thumbs in either side of her pussy lips to make them pout open.

Then that's when Seth came in. His breath, feeling cold as it hit the warm, wet softness of her inner lips, and the shocks that it send through her. Roman's hands continuing to slide up her body, and caress her breasts as Seth's tongue flicked my clit. The sensation of Roman's fingers plucking at her nipples as Seth's tongue swirled around my clit, was starting to send her into orbit. Then they both stopped, pulling back a little as Seth spoke up.

"Show me; show us how you pleasure yourself." His voice was hoarse. Roman and Dean were stroking their cocks.

So Lily nervously showed them, taking the index and middle fingers of her left hand and sawing either side of my clit, looking down the length of my body as they watched her, it was so erotic.

At that moment, all Lily wanted to do was to please them. Please them all; She secretly loved the decedent feeling of slowly masturbating herself for their pleasure. Then all of sudden, Roman's fingers, two of them, started thrusting in her and curling to find the sweet spot at the front of my tunnel.

Lily could already feel herself ready to cum, but then after a while, he stopped. He started to lick the fingers that had been in me, whilst the other hand was stroking, the now, very impressive length of his cock. He slipped on the condom as he went over to her, kissing her lips softly. His cock, teasing entrance as Seth would still rub the juices all over it before removing his fingers, signaling that she was indeed ready. She was soaked and she wanted it so badly.

She anticipated of what it would be like to slowly slide his length into her. Feeling every ridge and throb of him, as her cunt would tighten and milk it into its depth, as they would cum together.

His hands under her ass as you then lined up the entrance and then suddenly, he started to thrust home.

"Oh..God.." Lily moaned. Roman started kissing her lower back as he started claiming her pussy, his hands on her thighs, spreading them wider as he claimed her pussy over and over, thrusting harder inside of her, making her whimper.

"Fuck her harder, Roman." Dean rasped, squeezing and palming his cock as it became thicker and harder.

As Roman started pumping his movements harder and faster, Lily arched her back to him, his hands traveling down to her clit as he drilled into her consistently.

Lily could feel her orgasm ripping through her quickly. She squeezed on his bicep and screamed for him

"I'm cumming. I-I.." She moaned loudly. "Oh my god!"

She couldn't even finish her sentence as her cum gushed out of her hole, as Roman grunted, pounding her harder, the sweat dripping off his pecs as he screamed out his release.

"Yes! Lily!" He screamed as his seed started to squirt into the belly, moaning at how she was milking his cock, they both panted their orgasms as their juices mixed with each other.

Roman removed himself from her hole as he softly kissed her, smiling as Lily would motion a finger for Seth and Dean.

"Get on all fours, sweetheart." Dean crawled on his knees on the couch as she started to suck on his cock, bobbing her head up and down. But while she was distracted, fisting her small hand around his cock, sucking him, Seth slipped on a condom from the package, securing himself as he lined himself up, without warning as he thrusted inside of her deeply, making her whimper around his cock, screaming.

Lily could feel the pounding of Seth's cock inside of her, his balls banging her clit, and his hands gripping my hips - pulling her onto him, to meet your thrusts as she bounced herself off of him. The unbearable pressure was building and I was clenching. Lily was at the mercy of his fucking while she swallowed and sucked Dean to the hilt, relaxing her throat, taking it all in. Seth's back was arched over her and his skillful fingers sought my clit again as he would rub it furiously, applying the pressure. She saw Roman watching all three of them, as Lily's back was slicked with a thin layer of sweat, moaning harder and louder as the music thumped on from outside the club.

They didn't now how much time as passed but soon, it was almost going on midnight. Their fucking increased as Lily was in a state of bliss and pleasure, so overexposed.

"Yess! I'm cumming again!" She screamed louder.

Roman went over to her, kissing her neck as Seth gently pulled her hair back, arching her back as Roman would rub her nub over and over again.

"Cum for us baby..come on baby"

It was soon that she grabbed Roman and kissed him passionately as Dean would lap at her nipples. Then she finally let go, her cum squirting out as Seth would pound her a few more times, slamming into her harder as he came, grunting out his release, damn near screaming close to rage as he bit her shoulder.

They all separated as they were covered in sweat, panting on the bed, taking a moment to regain the oxygen back in their body.

"Thank you..Thank you all so much." She smiled at the three of them lazily, her mind sedated and her heart floating as Roman would caress her body.

* * *

After they all got dressed, She kissed all three of them goodbye as Roman offered to drive her home, since Reesie already left earlier. They made it home in 20 minutes. They walked up to her front door.

"You know. I would love to get to know you more. You are so special and cute. Maybe we can get to know each other in a different level." He kissed her cheek and her nose.

"I would love that too. Maybe to a dinner and something so romantic." She kissed his nose and his lips, blushing. He was her prince and her dream come true. Making her birthday amazing and who knows, they could fall in love one day. He was sweeping her off her feet.

"That sounds all good with me, sweetie." He kissed her lips.

"I do want you again though." She smirked in a flirty way.

Roman picks her up in a bridal style as he unlocks the door. "Ready for round 2?"

"You know it, My Samoan King." She smiled as they french kissed. "Then maybe we can snuggle too when we're done."

"Yes, let's do that." He chuckled as they headed inside the house.


End file.
